tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Irene Ida
⮜ Heather Havana Jessie Jakes ⮞ Irene Ada is a wealthy farm girl who loves nature and horse riding. She is usually always upbeat and perky, always looking on the bright side of things and loving life. Irene is the ninth member of the [[ABC Mew Mew|'ABC Mews']]. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About : Irene is a happy eighteen-year-old girl living with her parents on their ranch where they raise cattle and horses. She is hardworking, tending to her duties, and yet enjoys the luxuries of a rich life since her parents make quite a lot of money. Despite the nature of her work, she is stereotypically girly and loves to dress nice and take care of her hair. In her spare time, Irene loves to ride her horse around, and she is a member of a local community of horse riders. : Irene is a very social girl, someone who lives to keep herself busy. She is hardly ever home except to freshen up, do work, or rest. If she is not riding and maintaining her prized horse, Milly, or tending to the ranch, Irene is out and about interacting with the world of nature around her. She goes on hikes regularly, watches for birds, and tends to her own private garden regularly. She even has a pet bird in her room named Sweets, and she will occasionally sing to it. : Irene loves horses, birds, nature, fruity desserts, and country music. Becoming a Mew 'Irene's Wish' : Irene was happy with her life, but soon found that she wanted more out of it. Despite being someone who loved to keep herself doing something, as she got older, it became a little overwhelming. She was soon faced with the pressure of choosing where to go to college now that she was about to graduate high school, and was even more unsure of what she wanted to do with her life. Ranching was all she knew, and despite how good at is she was, Irene wanted to do more. : On the night that the star passed, Irene was busy tending to her own private garden in order to relieve stress, far on the other side of the ranch from her house, surrounded by a thicket of trees and under the watchful eye of various birds. She caught sight of the star from between the brush of treetops above her, and was entranced by its beauty. She ran out of the thicket of trees to get a better look, and immediately started to wish upon the star. She wished to have some kind of direction with her life while still being free and enjoying herself. :As soon as she wished upon the star, it transformed her into a Mew. Irene did not know how to respond to the transformation, and at first freaked out a little. She didn’t want to go home looking the way she did, but found that she was able to transform in and out of her new form using her pendant. She managed to figure out how to manage her Mew form later on, eventually taking flight with her new wings and using it to fly away from her troubles now and again. 'Joining the ABC Mews' : Word soon got out about this strange girl flying around, eventually reaching the ears of Aisha, Beth, and Callie. They came to Irene’s small town and kept an eye out for her. Luckily, they caught sight of her flying around the next day after arriving, and Aisha used her own flying skills to catch up with her. Irene was shocked by this, not having once considered that others may have been affected by the shooting star. Nonetheless, she indulged the girls, inviting them into her home. : Irene admitted to the three that she had no idea what to do with her power, and instead had been using it to run away from her problems. Beth suggested to her that she put her power to use, perhaps to help others the way the rest of the team’s members had. : Irene agreed with this and promised the three to find something she can do to contribute to her community. She thanked the girls for visiting her and promised to try her best at everything she would do in the future. 'Contribution' : Not long after the girls left her, Irene began to use her Mew form to help do favors for her community. She kept her identity a secret, but would do as much as she could for others as possible Although she did not save people from danger, she did her best to involve herself with others and take care of them. If anyone needed help wrangling their animals, she would zip by and help them, and if they needed something as simple as company, she would oblige. The community’s gratitude to Irene as a Mew made her feel important, and gave her the strength to keep doing what she could. She eventually also found herself sticking to her horse-riding passion, eventually going into a small college program to study Hippology. Mew Form ABC Weapon I.png ABC Mew Mark I.png Giant Ibis.jpg Pink Icing.jpg Placeholder other.png : Irene is associated with the letter I''' and becomes '''Mew Icing. She has a mostly pink color scheme, with light pink and hot pink colors on her Mewfit. She dons hot pink wings on her back, and though they hang low and droop when she is not using them, they spring up when she does. Irene has the DNA of an Ibis and can fly for extended periods of time with her Ibis wings. Her associated food is Pink Icing, and her instrument is an Ipu. :As a Mew, Irene fights with the power of Icing. Her weapon is the Icing Ipu, and she attacks with Ribbon Icing Insanity, in which she tips over her Ipu to pour out viscous icing to cover foes with and incapacitate them. She often uses this to stop wild animals from attacking cattle, or to block the path of escaping cattle. : Irene’s Mew Mark is an icing splatter on her foot. Username : On the ABC Mew Messenger, Irene’s username is xoxoIrinexoxo and she types in the same secondary hot pink color as her Mewfit. She makes a lot of spelling and grammar errors pretty regularly, even though she sends very brief sentence responses. She also tends to respond with GIFs when she has nothing really to add to a conversation but still wants to contribute. Relationships 'Main Trio' *'Aisha Avida': Irene is amazed by Aisha’s ambition and task management skills. She is inspired by her team leader and loves to talk with her about the sorts of things she faces in the city, since Irene lives in a much smaller town and has not been anywhere else before. Irene relies heavily on Aisha for technological advice. *'Beth Blake': Irene is a little shaken by Beth at first, since she carries herself in a way Irene is not used to. Beth radiates gloom and cynicism with her appearance, and Irene finds the concept unsettling when she first meets her. However, she soon finds that Beth is a responsible young woman who is level-headed and talented. She admires her art (but personally prefers the less gloomy stuff). *'Callie Carrion': Irene loves talking to the high-energy Callie, and she relies on her to teach her about the sorts of things going on in the world of pop culture. Since Irene only knows about life in her small town, she is awed by social media presences and pop culture trends. 'Other' (TBE) Trivia *Irene was originally going to be a younger girl *Hippology is the study of the horse. Individuals who study this will usually apply it in competitive, farming, or veterinary fields. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Incomplete Pages